


50 000$

by Corstiaan



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charity Auctions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«— Теперь я окончательно запутался. Если аукцион для женщин, что, кстати, очень странно, то я-то тут причем?<br/>— Потому что ты будешь одним из лотов?<br/>И тишина.<br/>Крис тряхнул головой, словно не веря своим ушам.<br/>— Так, еще раз, — медленно произнес Крис. — Я кто?»<br/>Или про то, что любовь нельзя купить за деньги. Хотя, подождите…</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 000$

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: AU + OOC.  
> Дисклеймер: никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
> Размещение: только (!) с моего разрешения.

— Ты же понимаешь, что так делать нельзя?

— А что такого? Я записалась на прием.

Скарлетт была совершенно невозмутима, сдвинув все бумаги в сторону, чтобы вместо них водрузить две чашки чая и сразу три вида печенья: шоколадное, миндальное и c вишневым джемом. А еще она принесла с собой целую коробку булочек синнабон и четыре маффина с черникой.

— Ты настолько завидуешь моей фигуре, что решила ее испортить? — усмехнулся Крис, подперев голову кулаком.

— Если еще один мужик на приме будет смотреть не в мое декольте, а на твою задницу, я тебя просто убью, — мило улыбнулась Скарлетт, бесцеремонно присаживаясь на край стола, и пододвинула булочки поближе к нему. — А теперь ешь.

Крис от предложения не отказался, но и не особо верил в благие намерения подруги. Бесплатный сыр бесплатным не бывает. Ну, в данном случае пара килограмм выпечки, что кстати было еще более подозрительно, учитывая что сама Скарлетт к ней даже не притронулась.

— Напомни-ка мне, сколько мы уже друг друга знаем? — издалека начал Крис.

— Ммм, лет пятнадцать? Может, больше. Со школы же еще.

— Так, а откуда у нас эти булочки? «Blue bakery»?

— Ну да, — осторожно подтвердила Скарлетт, указав ему на их фирменный логотип на коробке с силуэтом птички. — К чему ты ведешь?

— К тому, что ты притащила мне лучшую выпечку в городе за бешеные деньги, — пояснил Крис, хитро прищурившись. — Так что, чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Прошу прощения? — грозно возмутилась Скарлетт, уперевшись рукой в стол и наклонившись к нему поближе. — Ты правда думаешь, что я не могу просто прийти и порадовать своего друга? Вот скажи мне, когда ты последний раз нормально обедал, а? У тебя же куча пациентов, которые вдобавок дарят тебе только алкоголь.

— Когда в прошлый раз ты привезла мне из Лондона бутылку «La Vielle Bon-Secours», то хотела, чтобы я пошел с тобой на встречу выпускников. Так что выкладывай.

Скарлетт еще с полминуты укоризненно смотрела на него, выдерживая образ, но потом обреченно фыркнула и взяла одну из печенюшек.

— Между прочим, ты купился с потрохами, — в свою защиту ответила она, обвиняюще ткнув в него печеньем, что крошки полетели прямо на Криса. — И вечер получился чудный. Сьюзен Миллер кусала локти от зависти, а Фрэнки Кастелло воочию убедился, что не единственный парень на планете, который пошел бы со мной на свидание.

— И корона тебе невероятно шла, — поддакнул Крис, отряхивая рубашку. Вообще-то тот вечер был одним из самых худших в его жизни, и даже целый ящик лучшего в мире пива вряд ли бы его исправил. Но Скарлетт, даже будучи молодой, успешной и невероятно привлекательной женщиной, до сих пор не могла избавиться от некоторых подростковых комплексов.  Хотя после того, как она стала королевой бала, их количество значительно уменьшилось. — Ну и что на этот раз? Свадьба твоей кузины? Или очередное благотворительное мероприятие по спасению китов? Тигров? Зеленых обезьян?

— Ха-ха, — скривилась Скарлетт, но посмотрела на него все же немного виновато. — Но вообще, ты прав. Почти. Это благотворительный аукцион.

— Я, конечно, не богат как крез, но вполне могу потратить часть средств на благое. Ты могла и не утруждаться со всем этим, — Крис обвел рукой импровизированный мини-пир на столе.

— Это еще не все, — Скарлетт выглядела, как нашкодивший щенок перед хозяином. — Это необычный аукцион.

— Ладно, — настороженно протянул Крис. — И в чем его необычность? Там будут товары с черного рынка?

Скарлетт с ответом не торопилась. Вместо этого она съела еще одно печенье, почти допила чай, а потом еще несколько минут убирала с черной юбки невидимые пылинки.

— Ничего такого, — наконец заговорила Скарлетт. — Но аукцион в основном для женщин. Точнее, только для женщин.

— Теперь я окончательно запутался. Если аукцион для женщин, что, кстати, очень странно, то я-то тут причем?

— Потому что ты будешь одним из лотов?

И тишина.

Крис тряхнул головой, словно не веря своим ушам.

— Так, еще раз, — медленно произнес Крис. — Я кто?

— Потрясающе красивый хиропрактик, за свидание с которым богатые и одинокие дамочки отдадут кругленькую сумму, — очаровательно улыбнулась Скарлетт.

— То есть ты не шутишь? — замогильным голосом произнес Крис. — Ты собралась выставить меня на аукцион? Меня?

— А еще Хэмсворта, Прэтта, Реннера, Дауни и Раффало. Твой брат, кстати, тоже согласился.

— Скотт гей.

— Но он хорошо выглядит и умеет расположить к себе людей, неважно мужчин или женщин, — парировала Скарлетт. — Та дамочка, что его купит, в накладе не останется.

Крис с каждым словом хмурился все сильнее. Идея была просто абсурдной. Скарлетт, по сути, только что сделала из него элитную проститутку. Как и из всех его друзей, и даже родного брата.

— И давно ли ты стала сутенером?

— О, нет-нет-нет, — тут же замахала руками Скарлетт. — Ты неправильно меня понял. Это же благотворительное мероприятие, все в рамках приличий. Ты просто пообщаешься со своей покупательницей. Никакого секса. Если, конечно, сам не захочешь.

— Какое облегчение, — мрачно констатировал Крис. — Но нет, дорогая, это переходит все границы.

— Ну пожалуйста, Криииииис, — Скарлетт преданно заглянула ему в глаза. — Если я не соберу сто тысяч, Джексон меня пристрелит. Соответственно, чем больше классных парней я приведу, тем лучше.

— Аукцион, Скарлетт! — повысил голос Крис. — Ты собираешься выставить меня на аукционе, чтобы получить денег! Серьезно?!

— Серьезней некуда. Ты себя в зеркало вообще видел? Тем более, женщины просто тают от врачей. Особенно тех, кто умеет работать руками. Каждой из них захочется урвать кусочек.

Крис одарил ее тяжелым взглядом исподлобья и многозначительно прокашлялся.

— Согласна, плохая метафора, — тут же пошла на попятный Скарлетт. — Но ты мне правда нужен. Без тебя я не справлюсь.

Крис мысленно воззвал к небесам, что послали ему такую кару. Он смотрел Скарлетт в глаза и понимал, что отказать не сможет. Никогда не мог, на самом деле, особенно когда она так просила. Да и по правде это не самая безумная их авантюра, но, определенно, самая смущающая.

— Я подумаю, — тем не менее уклончиво ответил Крис, решив в отместку немного помучить подругу.

— Ты лучше всех! — Скарлетт соскочила со стола, оббежала его и крепко обняла Криса за шею. — Я в тебе не сомневалась!

— Я же сказал, что подумаю, — сдавленно пробурчал Крис, пытаясь отцепить от себя ее руки.

Скарлетт стиснула его напоследок покрепче, а потом достала из своей сумки буклет и положила перед ним.

— Это что? — удивленно приподнял бровь Крис, рассматривая цветастую бумажку. На одной стороне небрежными штрихами было нарисовано сердце с названием поперек страницы — «Одинокие сердца, сбор средств в фонд помощи детям с пороком сердца».

А на другой…

— Это что, мое имя? Ты уже меня записала?! И, о господи, фото!

— Прости дорогой, — звонко чмокнула его в щеку Скарлетт и быстро выбежала за дверь, бросив напоследок. — Будь готов к следующему воскресенью! И побрейся!

— Йохансон!!!

 

***

Скарлетт закончила колледж в двадцать два года с предложением о работе у «Jackson&Richardson» и по этому случаю устроила грандиозную вечеринку. Крис до сих пор не знал, каким образом на следующий день они оказались в мексиканской тюрьме, но с канадскими долларами в кармане. При этом Скарлетт была в его рубашке, а сам он в порванной майке и с синяком на пол-лица, хотя по ощущениям все его тело было одним сплошным синяком.

До этого момента Крис считал, что то был худший день в его жизни, но, похоже, он ошибался.

— Я не могу.

Скарлетт мигом оказалась перед ним, крепко ухватив за плечи.

— Отставить панику, — скомандовала она. — Ты уже здесь, Крис, и не можешь вот так просто уйти. Я рассчитываю на тебя, — Скарлетт кивком головы указала на огромный стенд, где находилась эмблема аукциона. — И те дети тоже на тебя рассчитывают.

— О, не начинай! — Крис закатил глаза. — Это подло использовать детей, чтобы манипулировать мной.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты успокоился. Вдохни, выдохни и соберись. Никто тебя не съест, — «я надеюсь» мысленно добавила Скарлетт, одергивая его пиджак. Она сама выбирала ему костюм, темно-синий, с жилеткой, к нему же подобрала классическую белую рубашку и галстук в косую полоску. — Так, подожди, я кое-что подправлю.

Скарлетт быстро развязала узел галстука и аккуратно вытянула его из-под воротничка, после чего достала из своей сумки пестрый платок и, свернув его, засунула в нагрудный карман пиджака, оставив торчащий уголок.

— Вот теперь идеально.

Крис скептически на нее посмотрел, но все же понемногу стал расслабляться. Он наклонил голову вправо, влево, повел плечами, будто бы разминался перед тренировкой, и неспешно прошелся туда-обратно по комнате, пока не замер перед выходом на сцену, где аукцион был в самом разгаре.

Скарлетт тоже подошла поближе и выглянула из-за кулис. На сцене вовсю красовался Хэмсворт, демонстрируя впечатляющие бицепсы, подмигивая гостям в зале и лучезарно скалясь каждой, что поднимала ставку.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет и еще раз нет, — замотал головой Крис. — Я туда не пойду. И уж тем более не буду делать ничего… такого.

— Так, тихо-тихо, — снова запричитала Скарлетт, тут же хватая Криса за запястье, потому что через тактильный контакт до него всегда лучше доходило. Ну и чтоб не убежал ненароком. — Тебе и не надо делать ничего такого. Это ж Хэмсворт, он всегда такой. Ты не видел, что Дауни вытворял. Как его вообще кто-то купил после тех танцев…

— Ты не понимаешь. Их там слишком много. И все они будут смотреть на меня и оценивать… какая там начальная ставка? Тысяча долларов? Я не могу.

— Можешь. Ты все можешь, — заверила его Скарлетт и постучала пальцем по ключице, где была выбита татуировка. — Просто вспомни, что тут написано.

— Я никогда и не забываю, — отрезал Крис. — Но это чересчур, Скар.

— Ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься. И ты не обязан будешь жениться на той, что тебя купит. Вы просто поговорите. Хотя, по опыту, говорить скорее будет она, а ты будешь слушать, иногда улыбаться и кивать в нужных местах.

— Хочешь сказать, что та блондинка, что купила Прэтта, хотела с ним просто пообщаться?  —Невесело хмыкнул Крис. — То-то их в зале уже нет. Никак пошли искать более тихое местечко, чтобы пошептаться.

— Прэтт может делать все, что хочет. Как и Хэмсворт. Как и ты, — припечатала Скарлетт. — Так что выкинь эту дурь из головы.

— Все, что хочу? — переспросил Крис. — Тогда я ухожу.

Скарлетт вцепилась в него клещом, готовая в случае чего прибегнуть к крайним мерам от мольбы и рыданий до того, чтобы привязать его к батарее, но в этот момент ведущий как раз объявил следующего участника, коим оказался Крис.

— Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, Крис! — затараторила Скарлетт. — Не подводи меня.

И снова этот умоляющий взгляд и большие невинные глаза, которым не стоило верить. Ни тогда перед вечеринкой («Да брось, будет весело, оторвемся напоследок перед взрослой жизнью»), ни перед встречей выпускников («Мы ненадолго, зайдем, покажемся, чтобы все обзавидовались, и уйдем»), ни две недели назад. Но проблема была в том, что Скарлетт — его лучший друг вот уже много лет, а лучших друзей не бросают, как бы ему ни хотелось убежать подальше от всей этой толпы.

— Ладно, но только с одним условием.

— Что угодно.

— Ты меня купишь.

Скарлетт изумленно воззрилась на него, хлопая ресницами.

— Чт… Крис! Я не могу тебя купить, я организатор аукциона. Что скажет Джексон, когда увидит в списке меценатов мое имя?

— Это будет не твое имя.

Крис достал из кармана бумажник и вытащил оттуда кредитку.

— Вот, расплатишься ею.

— Хочешь купить сам себя?

— Это против правил?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда никаких «но», — отчеканил Крис и чуть ли не насильно впихнул ей в руки карту.

— Черт побери, Крис, никому и в голову не приходило, что лот может купить сам себя, поэтому в правилах это даже не оговаривается, но это не значит, что так можно! — пыталась втолковать ему Скарлетт, пока ведущий на сцене уже второй раз просил Криса появиться.

— Либо так, либо никак.

Ведущий снова позвал его, и у Скарлетт просто не осталось времени на сомнения, решение нужно было принимать прямо сейчас.

— Ладно, безумный ты ублюдок, но если после этого меня уволят, ты будешь меня содержать!

Скарлетт буквально вытолкнула его из-за кулис и сама поспешила спуститься в зал через боковой выход.

— А вот и мистер Э-э-эва-а-анс! — громогласно произнес ведущий, с явным облегчением глянув на Криса, и указал ему на выступающий в центре сцены пятачок. — Этот мужчина просто то, что доктор прописал! Уж поверьте мне, потому что он и сам у нас врач — хиропрактик с восьмилетним стажем. Родом из Бостона, вырос в большой семье, старший брат другого нашего участника, которого буквально двадцать минут назад купила очаровательная леди в третьем ряду.

Ведущий указал на рыженькую девушку в миниатюрном платье, что неспеша поглаживала Скотта по груди. Тот, в свою, очередь, весело подмигнул Крису и поднял большой палец вверх.

— Кристофер увлекается гольфом, игрой на гитаре и неплохо рисует. Буквально мастер на все руки, — ведущий сделал театральную паузу, после которой заговорил на тон ниже. — А еще у него под костюмом целых пять татуировок. Хотите узнать, где именно?

Крису было чрезвычайно неловко, а пара девушек в первом ряду уже готовы были вскинуть свои таблички вверх. Он бросил испепеляющий взгляд на Скарлетт, будучи уверенным, что это она написала если не всю подводку, то эту часть точно, и одними губами шепнул ей «убью тебя». К чести Скарлетт, та хотя бы покраснела и крепче перехватила свою табличку.

— Итак, начальная ставка — тысяча долларов. Кто готов заплатить столько за этого красавца?

Желающих нашлось достаточно много, так что за каких-то полминуты ставка с тысячи выросла до семи с половиной, после которой осталось четверо претенденток. Одна из них подняла табличку и показала на пальцах десятку.

— Ого, что тут у нас! — присвистнул ведущий. — Леди в красном настроена решительно! Итак, десять тысяч! Кто даст десять с половиной?

Скарлетт вопросительно посмотрела на Криса, и тот кивнул, скрипя зубами. Десять тысяч — это, конечно, не лимит, но все же приличная сумма даже для успешного практикующего врача.

— Десять с половиной есть! Одиннадцать? Одиннадцать у леди в зеленом! Одиннадцать с половиной?..

Крис еле поборол желание устало провести ладонью по лицу или сжать кулаки в карманах брюк, что смотрелось бы весьма комично, учитывая то, какие они были узкие. Такими темпами до лимита они все же дойдут, и он останется без этих самых брюк. Особенно настойчивой была женщина с длинными черными волосами и прямой челкой, что стабильно продолжала поднимать цену, видимо, будучи уверенной, что в итоге останется одна, даже особо не стараясь.

— Шестнадцать у леди под номером восемнадцать! Семнадцать? Семнадцать у настойчивой леди в красном! Кто даст больше? Восемнадцать?

Скарлетт с каждой новой суммой все более нерешительно поднимала табличку и каждый раз смотрела на Криса, ожидая от него подтверждения. Сейчас так и вообще в ее взгляде читалось «неужели ты готов потратить столько денег, лишь бы не попасть к одной из них?», и Крис понимал, что это и правда глупо, и даже хотел отрицательно покачать головой, но тут случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

— Пятьдесят.

В зале тут же повисла оглушающая тишина и все, как один, обернулись к мужчине в строгом черном костюме, сшитом на заказ, черной рубашке и черном узком галстуке, что держал табличку как победоносный флаг.

— Эммм, — растерялся ведущий и быстро глянул в список гостей аукциона. — Номер тридцать два… Маргарита Левиева?

Мужчина усмехнулся, мельком глянув на девушку, что стояла рядом с ним с таким же шокированным лицом, как и все остальные, потом обвел взглядом присутствующих и, наконец, пристально посмотрел на Криса.

— Себастиан Стэн.

 

***

— Пре-кра-ти, — по слогам отчеканила Марго, забирая из рук Себастиана коктейль.

— С чего вдруг? Это только второй бокал!

— Это уже второй бокал, а ты здесь не за тем, чтобы пить! — Марго тормознула официанта, поставила ему на поднос коктейль, а вместо него взяла закуски. — На вот, съешь лучше креветку. Коктейльную.

— Ха-ха, какой смешной каламбур, — скривился Себастиан, но креветку все же взял. — Если бы ты не отобрала у меня камеру, мне было бы не так скучно.

— Вот не хватало еще только, чтобы ты щелкал тут все подряд.

— Я фотограф, а не подросток с айфоном, — припечатал Себастиан. — Хочешь сказать, тебя я тоже «щелкал»?

Марго обхватила его за локоть и подтащила поближе к сцене.

— Нет, дорогой, — обманчиво ласково зашептала она ему на ухо. — Но я попросила тебя прийти не за тем, чтобы фотографировать. Или пить. Или есть. Ты должен помочь мне выбрать кого-нибудь из тех холостяков.

— Это ты мне должна. За два часа потраченного впустую времени.

— А с кем еще я могла пойти? У тебя же исключительный вкус на мужчин.

Себастиан тяжело вздохнул, но спорить не стал. Он изначально считал эту авантюру не имеющей смысла, но Марго была непреклонна. Недавно она участвовала в съемке рекламной компании «Jackson&Richardson», и те пригласили ее на благотворительный аукцион. Марго загорелась идеей: и деньги пойдут на благое дело, и будет на кого посмотреть — больше дюжины холостяков, лучших из лучших.

Собственно последнее и стало решающим аргументом, когда Марго уговаривала его пойти вместе с ней.

— Ты же хочешь посмотреть на красивых мужчин? — сказала она ему тогда.

Но, увы, Себастиана ждало жестокое разочарование. Один принялся танцевать, второй чуть было не разделся, третий пришел в костюме супергероя, четвертый свалился со сцены, когда делал сальто, пятый был ковбоем, шестой китайцем, седьмой просто не в его вкусе, с восьмого песок сыпался, а у девятого так и вообще только юношеский пушок на щеках пробился. А дальше Себастиан и вовсе перестал следить за происходящим, больше внимания уделяя закускам и напиткам.

Марго была гораздо более снисходительна в своих суждениях, дважды даже пыталась купить кого-то, но оба раза уступила другим участницам.

— Слушай, ну хватит кукситься, — одернула его Марго. — Давай после сходим на тот фильм, про который ты мне говорил? В этот раз я поскучаю два часа.

Себастиан неопределенно пожал плечами, методично пережевывая еще одну креветку. День уже был безвозвратно испорчен, и он бы лучше вместе с камерой отправился погулять по набережной. Глядишь, удалось бы поймать удачный кадр, особенно если погода…

— Себастиан? — позвала его Марго, заметив, как тот изменился в лице. — Эй, ты слышишь меня?

Себастиан не слышал, только смотрел на сцену, не отрываясь.

— Вот так бы сразу, — легкая улыбка скользнула по его губам и он, наконец, соизволил взглянуть на подругу. — Забудь про долг. Считай, ты уже расплатилась.

— Что?

Марго непонимающе нахмурилась и тоже посмотрела на сцену, где только что появился новый лот. Синий костюм под цвет глаз, темные волосы аккуратно убраны назад, широкие плечи, узкие бедра и просто бесконечные ноги. Стоит спокойно, но избегает прямого взгляда на гостей, весь напряжен, руки глубоко в карманах брюк.

Хорош, зараза.

— О. Мой. Бог, — вдруг осенило Марго. — Себастиан, ты же не собираешься?..

Себастиан дьявольски усмехнулся и протянул руку к ее табличке.

— Ну уж нет, — зашипела Марго, пряча свой номер за спину. — Это будет скандал!

— Кому какое дело? — вскинулся Себастиан. — Я хочу его.

— Ты хоть слышишь, как это звучит? Ты же не игрушку покупаешь!

Себастиан выразительно на нее посмотрел, мол, ну да, а мы сейчас, случаем, не на аукционе, где покупают людей?

— Черт, — выругалась Марго. — Ты понял, о чем я.

— Дай мне эту гребанную табличку, — потребовал Себастиан.

— Нет!

— Сейчас же.

— Да даже если ты его купишь, он ведь не гей.

— Когда это меня останавливало?

У Марго явно кончились аргументы, не говоря уже о том, что на них стали оборачиваться и просили быть потише.

— О, ты слышал? Уже семнадцать тысяч! — в отчаянии произнесла она.

— И что? У меня достаточно денег, чтобы купить всех этих парней, — Себастиан нехорошо прищурился и вытянул ладонь. — Но нужен только один. Так что дай мне табличку, потому что если я его упущу, то перестану с тобой разговаривать до конца своих дней.

Марго посомневалась еще с несколько секунд, но все-таки отдала табличку и мысленно приготовилась к самому худшему.

 

***

Крис был ошарашен не меньше, чем все остальные.

Пятьдесят гребанных штук. Половина от суммы, которую Скарлетт хотела собрать на этом аукционе. Да за такие деньги Джексон лично повяжет на него красный бантик и отдаст в руки покупателю.

Который, к слову, смотрел прямо на него.

Несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации, Крис был заинтригован. И, чего греха таить, немного польщен.

Ладно не немного, а очень даже много. Буквально на пятьдесят тысяч. Которые кто-то готов был отдать за него.

— Что ж, мистер Эванс, — вклинился в его мысли ведущий. — Прецедент, конечно, уникальный, но не запрещенный. Так что, прошу, — он указал на лестницу со сцены. — Мистер Стэн наверняка ждет вас.

Крис хмыкнул про себя и на негнущихся ногах спустился в зал. Девушки расступались неохотно, словно рассчитывали тем самым задержать его и не дать подойти к нахалу в черном костюме. Тому это явно не понравилось, и он двинулся вперед, встретив Криса на полпути.

— Привет.

— Пятьдесят штук, серьезно? — вскинул бровь Крис.

— О, все ради благотворительности, — беспечно пожал плечами тот, улыбнулся и протянул ему руку. — Себастиан.

— Крис, — Крис улыбнулся в ответ и уверенно сжал его ладонь. — Приятно познакомиться.

— А я Марго, — неслышной тенью подошла к ним она. — Если вас это, конечно, интересует. И да, думаю, вам стоит убраться отсюда куда подальше, пока кто-нибудь не решился тебя убить, Себастиан.

И правда, все вокруг сверлили его неодобрительными взглядами, мысленно проклиная, особенно та самая черноволосая дама, что регулярно поднимала ставку.

— Да, наверное, ты права, — Себастиан достал из кармана кредитку и отдал ей. — Вот, расплатишься за меня? Там еще даже останется, чтобы и себе кого-нибудь прикупить.

У Криса было чувство дежа вю. Они со Скарлетт, должно быть, со стороны смотрелись точно так же. Йохансон, кстати, наблюдала за ними со своего места и выглядела при этом подозрительно довольной.

— А если я пробегусь потом по магазинам? — невинно поинтересовалась Марго.

— Тогда вернешь все до цента, — в тон ответил Себастиан и взял Криса за руку, переплетая пальцы. — А ты пойдешь со мной. Возражения не принимаются.

Кое-какие возражения у Криса все же были, но им стоило поговорить без свидетелей, а не на глазах у полсотни снедаемых злобой и любопытством женщин.

Себастиан уверенно повел его сквозь толпу, которая под его взглядом расступалась, как волна, разбившаяся о волнорез, и вскоре они вышли на улицу, где Крис в полной мере осознал, как тяжело и душно на самом деле было в том зале.

— Себастиан, притормози чуть-чуть.

Тот остановился и обернулся к нему, но руку не отпустил.

— Да, думаю, надо кое-что прояснить.

— Послушай, я попал на этот аукцион не по своей воле, и я не… — начал Крис, но Себастиан его перебил.

— Да, я знаю, что ты «не», но это не важно. Ты мне понравился, Крис. Очень. И я хотел бы узнать тебя поближе.

— Вот как.

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Себастиан и заглянул в глаза, внаглую в общем-то пользуясь самым любимым способом соблазнения всех времен и народов. — В конце концов, я заплатил за тебя. Ты мой на этот вечер.

Крис чуть склонил голову на бок. Почему-то он был уверен, что если откажется, то Себастиан вряд ли станет его держать, даже несмотря на пятьдесят штук. И это, черт побери, подкупало. Крис и рад был бы сказать «нет», но язык не поворачивался.

— Хорошо, — просто ответил он. — Я… в твоем распоряжении.

Крис хотел произнести «я твой», но передумал, дабы это не звучало так же пошло, как и в его голове, но и с другой формулировкой вышло не многим лучше. Себастиан, кажется, тоже это уловил и расплылся в совершенно порочной улыбке.

— Значит вечер только начинается.

 

***

Плана, как такового, у Себастиана не было, но почти каждое хорошее свидание включало в себя достойный ужин. Учитывая его финансовое положение, он мог выбрать практически любой ресторан в городе, но ему не хотелось вести Криса в какое-нибудь пафосное заведение, где им даже поговорить толком не дадут такие же косые взгляды, как и в аукционном зале.

К счастью, у него на примете было совсем другое местечко, безумно любимое, и как раз то, что нужно, чтобы очаровать своего партнера. Как говорится, путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок, даже если этот путь прокладывает другой мужчина.

— Мы пришли? — поинтересовался Крис, когда Себастиан вдруг остановился прямо посреди улицы.

— Да, нам сюда, — он указал на красную металлическую лестницу.

— «Toro»? — прочитал Крис, подняв голову. — Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Это ресторан моего друга, Уилла, — пояснил Себастиан. — Ничего не имеешь против итальянской кухни?

— Вовсе нет.

Себастиан улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест рукой в сторону входа. Крис улыбнулся в ответ и первым вошел в резные двери с эмблемой быка на вывеске.

— Добрый день, — поприветствовала его администратор на входе и тут же расцвела, увидев за спиной Криса Себастиана. — Мистер Стэн! Мы очень рады вас видеть!

— Здравствуй, Аманда. Мой столик не занят?

— Для вас он всегда свободен. Прошу за мной.

Аманда сопроводила их к столику чуть в отдалении от остальных, у широкого окна и положила перед ними две папки с меню.

— Официант подойдет к вам через пару минут и примет ваш заказ. Приятного вечера.

Крис проводил ее взглядом и усмехнулся.

— Неудивительно, что у тебя здесь свой столик.

— Как я и говорил, хозяин — мой друг, — Себастиан беспечно пожал плечами. — На самом деле, это единственное место, где мне хочется иметь собственный столик.

— Почему?

— Уилл получил этот ресторан в наследство от отца, но ему заново пришлось отстраивать здесь все, почти что с нуля. Ну и, разумеется, все мы ему активно помогали. Чарли, например, подбирал персонал, а Чип договаривался о поставках.

— А что делал ты? — полюбопытствовал Крис, склонив голову на бок.

— Я делал снимки для рекламной компании, — ответил Себастиан и вдруг рассмеялся. — Пожалуй, самое время рассказать, кто я такой вообще?

— Кстати да, — тоже развеселился Крис, внезапно осознав, что за все это время ему и в голову не пришло поинтересоваться подробностями его жизни. — Мне хотелось бы узнать, что за человек способен выложить пятьдесят штук за незнакомого парня.

— Я выложил пятьдесят штук за _тебя_ , — Себастиан сделал акцент на последнем слове и выразительно посмотрел на него.

Крис стушевался под этим взглядом, но быстро взял себя в руки.

— Ну так что? — вернулся он к прежней теме. — Ты нефтяной магнат? Принц какой-нибудь страны? Наследник многомиллионного состояния?

— Боюсь, я тебя разочарую, но я обычный фотограф, — просто ответил Себастиан, но заметил, как Крис скептически вскинул бровь, и добавил: — Ну или не совсем обычный.

— Или совсем необычный?

— Просто люблю свою работу. То, что когда-то начиналось как хобби, стало делом всей жизни, которое, к тому же, приносит весьма неплохой доход.

— Ты специализируешься на чем-то одном?

— Реклама и мода, в основном, — Себастиан сделал небольшой глоток воды и продолжил: — Я уже много лет сотрудничаю с IMJ Models, но в последние время стараюсь расширять свои границы.

— Каким образом?

— Пару месяцев назад мы с несколькими коллегами участвовали в компании в поддержку ветеранов, где представляли их одновременно и в форме, и в обычной жизни.

— «Veteran Vision Project»? — вдруг спросил Крис.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — опешил Себастиан.

— Правду говорят, что совпадений не бывает, — Крис улыбнулся и покачал головой. — У меня есть пациент, Алехандро. Он служил на флоте, вернулся год назад, и в один из сеансов рассказал мне об этом проекте. Он безумно им гордится.

— Потому что это потрясающая идея, — тут же загорелся Себастиан. — Показать то, что скрыто за форменной одеждой. Что каждый из них — такой же человек, как и все мы. Я был счастлив приложить руку к этому проекту.

Себастиан замолчал, встретившись глазами с Крисом. Тот мягко смотрел на него, чуть приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, и рассеянно водил пальцем по краю стакана. Себастиан мысленно приписал себе плюсик и решил, что продолжать нужно в том же духе. Перед ним сидел врач — человек, которому не чужды проблемы других, а значит и самому Себастиану стоило показать, что ему не все равно.

Не то чтобы на самом деле это было не так, но зато подкинуло ему пару идей относительно того, что им делать после ужина.

— Добрый вечер, господа, вы уже готовы сделать заказ? — словно в ответ на его мысли возле их столика материализовался официант.

Крис глянул на меню, которое ни один из них не удосужился даже открыть, и хотел было попросить официанта подойти попозже, но Себастиан его опередил.

— Не против, если я сам сделаю заказ?

Крис не хотел спорить, прикинув, что Себастиан лучше него осведомлен о местной кухне, и принял его предложение, лукаво прищурившись.

— Командуй.

Себастиан подвис на секунду, но почти сразу вернулся к реальности и обратился к официанту.

— Паэлью «Валенсиана» на двоих и бутылку «El Brozal Blanco» две тысячи восьмого.

— Великолепный выбор, мистер Стэн. Паэлья будет готова через пятнадцать минут, а вино сейчас принесут, — официант торопливо сделал пару пометок в блокноте, забрал папки с меню и испарился так же незаметно, как и появился.

Себастиан вернул все свое внимание Крису и полюбопытствовал:

— Я угадал хоть что-то?

Крис откинулся в кресле и расстегнул пиджак, устраиваясь с комфортом. К ним бесшумно подошел другой официант и разлил спиртное по бокалам.

— Рис с морепродуктами и белое вино? По мне, так в самый раз.

— Ты назвал паэлью рисом с морепродуктами? — притворно ужаснулся Себастиан.

— Ну что я могу сказать? — развел руками Крис. — Я обычный врач.

— Не совсем обычный, — подхватил Себастиан и, понизив голос, добавил: — Или совсем необычный?

Крис разулыбался, оценив аналогию, и приподнял свой бокал:

— За необычных людей.

Себастиан протянул свой ему навстречу и легонько чокнулся.

— И за их необычную встречу.

 

***

Крис остался в восторге от ужина и сразу же отметил для себя этот ресторан на карте любимых заведений города. Странно, что до этого он ни разу о нем не слышал, хотя тот находился в центре, отличался прекрасным обслуживанием, хорошей едой и приятным интерьером. Однако учитывая то, когда Крис последний раз выбирался куда-то за пределы своей квартиры или кабинета, не говоря уже о свидании, в этом не было ничего удивительного. Поэтому сейчас он просто расслабился и позволил Себастиану вести его за собой. Тем более, что тот и правда старался.

Иногда даже чересчур.

Например вот порывался заплатить за ужин, но Крис ему не позволил, потому что сам хотел это сделать. В итоге после короткого спора они сошлись на том, чтобы разделить счет пополам.

— Куда теперь? — поинтересовался Крис, как только они вышли из ресторана. Себастиан хитро ухмыльнулся и повел его в сторону Центрального парка.

В другой раз Крис бы поинтересовался, что там такого тот хочет ему показать, если сам он уже оббегал его вдоль и поперек в рамках утренней пробежки, но у Себастиана явно было что-то на примете, так что он не стал возражать.

Впрочем, даже если это оказалась бы самая обычная прогулка по живописному местечку в центре мегаполиса, Крис и тогда слова не сказал бы против, ибо Себастиан его очаровывал и без этого.

Крис не заметил, как пролетели два с половиной часа в «Toro» за разговорами обо всем и ни о чем. Себастиан обладал знаниями и опытом в совершенно иных областях, нежели Крис, поэтому они подходили к вопросу с разных сторон, показывая друг другу иные пути и возможности решения, которые сами бы вряд ли заметили. Конечно, сходились они далеко не во всем, но так было даже интереснее, тем более, что они прислушивались к мнению друг друга, а не просто оставались каждый при своем, как два упертых барана.

Коммуникативный оргазм, своего рода.

Посему пятнадцать минут неспешной ходьбы до Центрального парка тоже оказались совершенно неосязаемыми. По сути, Крис понял, что они пришли, когда перед ним вдруг вырос целый загон посреди площадки.

— Ого, — присвистнул он, оглядывая открывшуюся перед ним картину. — Не знал, что тут есть нечто подобное.

В парке и без того было много собак, но чтобы целая свора, собранная в одном месте — это было неожиданно.

— Я всегда хотел завести собаку, — признался Себастиан, любовно глядя на животных. — Но мама была против того, чтобы держать дома крупного питомца, а сейчас, когда я уже давно живу один, у меня совершенно нет времени, чтобы ухаживать за ним. Ирония судьбы.

— Поэтому ты приходишь сюда? — сразу догадался Крис.

— Да, — кивнул Себастиан и подошел поближе к ограде. — Это все собаки из приюта, оставшиеся без хозяев или привезенные из разорившегося питомника. Символическая плата в пять долларов идет на корм и прочие средства по уходу, а я получаю свою порцию… Зоотерапии? Это так называется, а, док?

Крис хмыкнул, оценив его старания, и встал рядом с Себастианом.

— В родительском доме, в Бостоне, у меня остался пес, Ист.

— А почему не забрал его с собой в Нью-Йорк?

— Младшая сестра и брат, — сказал Крис, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Если бы я забрал его с собой, думаю, по нему они скучали бы куда больше, чем по мне. Теперь они выросли, но зато подросли племянники, которые с пса не слезают, а кто я такой, чтобы отбирать домашнее животное у детей?

Себастиан рассмеялся и обвел рукой загон.

— Тут наверняка найдется симпатичный бульдог, который вряд ли будет против, если ты с ним поиграешь.

Крис отрицательно качнул головой.

— Нет уж, бульдог у меня один, но я присмотрел себе вон ту французскую овчарку.

Себастиан с полминуты изучал его сосредоточенный профиль и вдруг весело фыркнул.

— Ну надо же. Положил глаз именно на ту собаку, к которой я прихожу все это время.

Крис недоверчиво уставился на него в ответ, но Себастиан просто окликнул управляющего, а тот без лишних вопросов нацепил поводок на ту самую овчарку и подвел ее к нему.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Стэн. Шелли по вам скучала.

Собака и правда радостно завиляла хвостом при виде Себастиана, и как только тот взял в руки поводок сразу же подставилась под ласковые поглаживания.

— Представь нас, пожалуйста, — усмехнулся Крис, глядя парочку. — Иначе меня загрызут, как только я шагну к тебе.

— Не загрызут, — отмахнулся Себастиан и присел на корточки рядом с овчаркой, потрепав ее по спине. — Крис, это Шелли. Шелли, это Крис.

Себастиан обхватил Криса за запястье и заставил присесть рядом с ними. Шелли же замерла, настороженно изучая нового человека.

Крис смотрел на нее в ответ, а потом осторожно протянул ладонь. Собака не спешила делать ответный жест, но все же некоторое время спустя медленно потянулась к нему, ткнулась холодным мокрым носом в пальцы и милостиво разрешила себя погладить.

— Ну вот и познакомились, — с явным облегчением вздохнул Себастиан и поднялся на ноги. — Тогда пойдем прогуляемся?

Крис кивнул, и они втроем двинулись по дорожке вглубь парка, предварительно взяв у управляющего пару пластиковых пакетов и немного собачьего корма.

Шелли явно засиделась до этого в замкнутом пространстве, так что то и дело рвалась с поводка. Себастиан с видимым усилием удерживал ее около себя без возможности отпустить, пока вокруг было много детей с подозрительно оглядывающимися на них мамочками.

В какой-то момент Крис просто забрал у него поводок, намотав один конец на руку, а второй перехватил близко к ошейнику, оставив свободными всего-то около тридцати сантиметров. Овчарка сразу почувствовала крепкую хватку, и если первое время еще пыталась тянуть их вперед, то потом признала превосходящую ее силу и успокоилась.

— Сразу видно, что из нас двоих, собака была у тебя, — прокомментировал Себастиан его действия.

— Собака — это стайное животное, — пояснил Крис. — Нужно ей показать, а иногда и доказать, что вожак стаи именно ты.

— Альфа-самец? — усмехнулся Себастиан, даже не скрывая легкого подтекста в голосе.

— Типа того, — в тон ответил Крис. — Французская овчарка из тех, кто будет верен своему хозяину до последнего. Если у Шелли уже был хозяин, то нового она уже не потерпит.

— Был, — тяжело вздохнул Себастиан. — Но он уехал в Канаду и не стал брать с собой, вместо этого сдав в приют. У меня были мысли забрать ее к себе, доплатить своей уборщице, чтобы она присматривала за Шелли, когда меня нет, или надавить на жалость Марго, но хозяин приюта сказал мне примерно то же самое, что и ты.

— Возможно в приюте ей даже лучше, там она вместе с другими собаками. А если бы ты ее забрал, то тебе бы и правда нужно было уделять ей все свое внимание, чтобы Шелли посчитала тебя своим хозяином.

— А тебя она, кажется, уже считает хозяином, — с ноткой ревности заметил Себастиан.

Крис чуть сбавил шаг и наклонился к нему, заговорщицки шепнув на ухо:

— Просто я сильнее.

Себастиан насмешливо фыркнул и ткнул его локтем в бок.

— С чего это ты взял? Мне, между прочим, приходится частенько таскать весьма тяжелое оборудование.

— А мне каждый день приходиться иметь дело с неуступчивыми связками и мышцами офисных клерков.

Себастиан замолчал, явно представив себе прием у такого врача, как Крис, и огладил взглядом его широкие плечи, словно не делал так уже миллион раз до этого.

— Что ж, думаю, помериться мышцами мы с тобой еще успеем.

За таким ненавязчивым флиртом они подошли к почти безлюдной площадке, где только на скамейке около велосипедной дорожки сидела пожилая пара.

— Ну что, теперь тебя можно отпустить, да? — Крис наклонился к Шелли, отстегнул поводок, и та тут же принялась нарезать широкие круги вокруг них.

Крис понаблюдал за этим с полминуты, после чего скинул свой пиджак и жилетку на ближайшую свободную скамейку, закатал рукава рубашки, подхватил толстую палку с земли и, по-мальчишески широко улыбнувшись Себастиану, побежал следом за Шелли.

Сам Себастиан на это только покачал головой, но не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Крис и сам был как большой, с виду добродушный щенок, хотя он чувствовал, что внутри там был самый настоящий зверь.

Сдержанная контролируемая мощь, которую хотелось приручить. Присвоить.

В одной рубашке тот смотрелся еще более потрясающе, чем при полном параде, и Себастиан признал для себя, что Крис был, пожалуй, прав — он и правда сильнее. Это вам не мальчики-модели, чьи мышцы лишь для того, чтобы костюмчик сидел, а уровень психосоциального развития на уровне пятилетки. Себастиан давно уже устал от таких.

Поэтому у него, наверное, не возникло сомнений, чтобы отдать столько денег за Криса. Он отдал бы и больше, если потребовалось бы. На самом деле, Крис стоил многим больше, чем все его с трудом заработанное состояние, и Себастиан не намерен был его упускать.

Он последовал его примеру, тоже скинул пиджак и присоединился к веселящейся парочке.

Втроем они носились по всей площадке, совершенно не обращая внимания, что могут испачкаться, тем более, что на обоих уже то тут, то там остались отпечатки собачьих лап. Пожилая пара на скамейке с умилением наблюдала за ними, при этом женщина болела за Себастиана, а мужчина за Криса, пока те перетягивали Шелли каждый на свою сторону.

В конце концов та набегалась и, отдав изгрызенную палку Крису, завалилась на бок и высунула язык, пытаясь отдышаться. Крис опустился рядом на колени и погладил её по теплому животу, а уже через пару секунд к нему присоединился Себастиан.

— Ты ей явно понравился, — констатировал он, наблюдая, как Шелли довольно жмурится.

— Спасибо, — вдруг выдохнул Крис очень близко от его лица. — Я давно уже не был дома и забыл, насколько это здорово просто побегать, поиграть с собакой.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся ему Себастиан и как бы невзначай погладил вместо собачьего живота его пальцы. Крис замер и перевернул руку ладонью вверх, на что Себастиан тут же откликнулся, помассировал самый центр ладони и легонько потянул на себя. Крис инстинктивно качнулся вперед, тяжело дыша и завороженно глядя ему в глаза, пока между ними не осталось каких-то жалких пары-тройки сантиметров. Себастиан чувствовал исходивший от него жар и, кажется, мгновенно плавился под ним. Облизнул враз пересохшие губы, поймал потемневший взгляд голубых глаз и уже собирался сократить расстояние до минимума, но именно в этот момент Шелли встрепенулась, возмущенная отсутствием внимания со стороны их обоих, и ткнулась передними лапами прямо в грудь Криса, а лбом ему под подбородок.

Момент был испорчен, и Себастиан чуть ли не зашипел от досады. Крис же только рассмеялся и поднялся с колен, потрепав расшалившуюся собаку по голове.

— Уже почти стемнело, — Крис глянул на затянувшийся облаками горизонт, после чего отряхнул штаны и рубашку, насколько это было возможно. — Думаю, нам пора возвращаться.

— Ага, — невыразительно согласился Себастиан.

Крис мягко ему улыбнулся и отправился за их пиджаками. Себастиан же повернулся к Шелли и укоризненно на нее глянул, но та преданно смотрела вслед Крису.

— Предательница, — шикнул на нее Себастиан и пристегнул поводок. Собака даже толком не отреагировала на это, и он невесело усмехнулся. — Что, тоже влюбилась в него, да?

Даже если Шелли могла бы говорить, отвечать ей было не обязательно. Все было ясно и так. Как и с самим Себастианом, и тот несильно потянул овчарку за острое ухо, и тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Расслабься, девочка. Этот альфа-самец мой.

 

***

После прогулки они оба были похожи на пару бродяжек, извозившихся в грязи, но обоим по большому счету было все равно. Они кое-как привели одежду в порядок и отправились гулять по ночному Нью-Йорку. Напряжение первой встречи прошло, на его место пришло другое, куда более приятное, как предвкушение, ожидание чего-то большего. Себастиан знал это, чувствовал, что он на верном пути. Никто до этого не бы готов так беззаботно носиться с ним и собакой по парку, не заботясь о времени или испачканных брюках. Да и Уилл полчаса назад прислал сообщение и поинтересовался, с кем это он заходил в «Toro», что все его официанты дружно подбирали слюни, глядя на них.

Единственное, что грызло Себастиана изнутри — а так же заинтересован в нем Крис, как и он сам? Внешне тот был доволен и расслаблен, и улыбался так, что хотелось прижать его к ближайшей стене и целовать до упомрачения. Или просто прикасаться.

Но вместо этого Себастиан держал руки при себе, лишь бы только не спугнуть свою добычу. Все-таки обращать гетеросексуалов в свою веру дело не простое, хоть и забавное.

Сказка закончилась, как по всем канонам, вместе с боем курантов ровно в полночь.

Крис остановился и повернулся к Себастиану, засунув руки в карманы и все так же чуть смущенно улыбаясь.

— Как бы я не хотел продолжить этот вечер, но завтра меня будет ждать пациент в восемь утра, — вздохнул он.

— Вот счастливый сукин сын, — фыркнул Себастиан.

— Это вообще-то Алехандро, — рассмеялся Крис. — Он специально приходит ко мне перед работой, чтобы не опаздывать на нее и не пропускать.

— А если я тебя украду? — полушутя поинтересовался Себастиан.

— Тогда тебе придется столкнуться с разъяренным бывшим военным, который лишился своего хиропрактика, — в тон ответил Крис и добавил интимным полушепотом. — Но не то чтобы я был против плена.

«Ох, Господи, прекрати или я тебя и правда украду!» — мысленно взвыл Себастиан, и, видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, что Крис мигом посерьезнел.

— Слушай, Себастиан, — обратился к нему Крис, шагнув поближе. — Если бы не моя подруга, что является организатором аукциона, ноги моей бы там не было. И я даже договорился со ней, чтобы она меня и купила, но все вышло совсем по-другому.

— Да уж, подозреваю, мой поступок выбил тебя далеко из зоны комфорта? — Себастиан явно не слишком обрадовался такому продолжению разговора, но он умел признавать свои ошибки.

— Да, это было… весьма шокирующе, — припомнил Крис. — Но несмотря на все это, это был потрясающе прекрасный вечер, и, определенно, лучшее свидание из всех, что у меня когда-либо было. Ну, разве что, первый самостоятельный поход в Диснейленд с Нэнси Джонсон, но мне тогда было тринадцать. Думаю, это можно не считать?

Себастиан посмотрел на него смеющимися глазами и покачал головой.

— Так, значит, ты все-таки признаешь, что это было свидание? — проговорил он негромко, словно боялся спугнуть очарование момента.

— Конечно, это было свидание, — уверенно произнес Крис. — Ужин и прогулка под луной — все как полагается.

Себастиан даже не пытался скрыть, насколько он рад, что Крис сам обозначил происходящее между ними, без какого-либо давления с его стороны. Он и не ждал, что все сложится так удачно.

Крис махнул рукой проезжавшему мимо такси, и водитель на удивление аккуратно остановился перед ним.

 — А да, и еще вот это, — как бы невзначай бросил Крис, решительно шагнул к нему вплотную, положил тяжелую ладонь на затылок и накрыл его губы своими.

Вот так, наверное, сам Крис себя чувствовал, когда Себастиан поднял табличку и назвал цену. Если бы он с самого начала знал, чем закончится этот вечер, то даже не дал бы тем девицами в зале рот открыть. Но это уже было дело прошлое, а прямо сейчас его целовал мужчина мечты, не больше не меньше, так что пора было уже отмереть и начать отвечать.

Крис, кстати, почувствовал его замешательство и собирался отстраниться, истолковав это по-своему, но Себастиан вцепился в отвороты его пиджака и притянул обратно к себе. Крис усмехнулся ему в губы и углубил поцелуй. Получалось торопливо и жадно, но никто из них не хотел притормозить, наоборот — старались урвать как можно больше. Другой рукой Крис обхватил его за пояс, и Себастиан в очередной раз подивился, насколько тот горячий, что почти обжигает, посему по-хозяйски скользнул ладонями под полы пиджака и огладил широкую спину.

Таксист тактично терпел происходящее, но все же не выдержал и посигналил увлекшейся друг другом парочке.

— Что ж, — Себастиан нехотя отстранился и беззастенчиво облизнулся, как довольный жизнью кот. — Весьма… смело для натурала.

Крис улыбнулся совершенно коварнейшим образом.

— А кто тебе сказал, что я натурал?

Себастиан открыл было рот, чтоб возразить, но потом вспомнил, что и правда, Крис ему ничего такого не говорил. Даже фразу не закончил, когда он на него налетел со своими обещаниями хорошего вечера.

— Кажется, злой гений — это твое альтер-эго.

— Только никому об этом не говори, — хмыкнул Крис и легко коснулся его губ напоследок. — Доброй ночи, Себастиан.

Себастиан проводил его восхищенно-недоуменным взглядом. Вот ведь ублюдок. Такой прекрасный и такой идеальный мерзавец.

 

***

То, что что-то не так, заметили почти все. Соседка по лестничной клетке пожелала ему доброго утра и отметила, что вчера он вернулся позже обычного, Мишель на ресепшене проводила его весьма подозрительным взглядом, а Алехандро прямым текстом поинтересовался, неужто его вечно занятой врач наконец-то устроил личную жизнь.

Впрочем, настроение заметно подпортилось, когда четвертым по счету пациентом оказалась очередная дама со вчерашнего аукциона. Здоровых людей не бывает, так что отданные ими деньги за прием Крис отработал, но каждая из них явно рассчитывала на мануальные практики совершенно иного рода.

— Доктор Эванс, у вас сегодня прямо аншлаг, — усмехнулась Мишель, заглянув к нему в кабинет уже под конец рабочего дня. — Тут еще один пациент, не по записи, но очень настаивает.  Уверяет, что это срочно.

Крис устало вздохнул, глянул на часы, где было без пяти восемь, но все же кивнул.

— Ну раз срочно, то пусть заходит.

Наверное, этого стоило ожидать, подумал Крис, когда в кабинет с видом хозяина мира прошел Себастиан.

— Добрый вечер, доктор Эванс, — с вежливой отстраненностью поздоровался он, что не сочеталось с насмешливым взглядом.

— Добрый, — кивнул ему Крис и обратился к своей помощнице. — Можешь идти, Мишель. Я сам все закрою.

— Хорошо, — тут же приободрилась Мишель, даже не заметив повисшего между мужчинами напряжения. — Тогда до завтра, доктор.

И они остались наедине. Крис усмехнулся и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону кушетки.

— Что вас беспокоит, мистер Стэн?

Себастиан хитро прищурился, принимая правила игры, и присел на кушетку.

— Ужасно болит шея, — пожаловался он весьма правдоподобно. — Играл вчера с собакой и, кажется, потянул мышцу.

— Вот как, — Крис сделал пару пометок на чистом бланке под фамилией пациента. — Такое случалось раньше?

— Первый раз в жизни меня так накрыло.

Крис встретился взглядом с таким же пристальным вниманием со стороны Себастиана и коротко бросил:

— Разденьтесь до пояса, пожалуйста.

Себастиан на этот раз был не в костюме, а в обычном свитере с широкой горловиной, который скинул довольно ловко для человека с больной шеей. Крис отложил в сторону свои заметки и встал у него за спиной.

— Сейчас посмотрим, насколько все плохо.

Он положил ладони ему на плечи и надавил большими пальцами с обеих сторон на место проекции позвонков вдоль шейного отдела позвоночника и верхней трети грудного. Себастиан промычал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное.

— Больно? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Крис, опалив дыханием кожу на шее и практически воочию увидел, как она тут же покрылась мурашками.

— Очень, — выдохнул Себастиан без какого-либо намека на недовольство в голосе.

Крис переместился чуть выше, к седьмому шейному позвонку и надавил чуть сильнее с правой стороны.

— Поверни голову влево, — попросил он. Себастиан беспрекословно подчинился, и Крис прижал мышцы с другой стороны. — Теперь вправо.

Себастиан снова послушно выполнил просьбу, легко улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза. Наслаждается ситуацией, ты подумай. Крис мстительно усмехнулся и легко помассировал шею, отчего тот, должно быть, совсем ушел в нирвану, после чего уперся своим предплечьем ему в плечо, уложил на него голову Себастиана и скомандовал.

— Сделай вдох, — Крис аккуратно положил ладонь другой руки ему на макушку. — А теперь выдох.

И на выдохе резко прижал его голову до щелчка. Себастиан издал какой-то полузадушенный писк и даже возмутиться не успел, когда Крис проделал то же самое с другой стороны.

— Ты чт?..

— Тшшш, ты слишком напряжен, — шикнул на него Крис и принялся за очередную манипуляцию. Он выправил ему шейный отдел позвоночника с помощью общих приемов мануальной терапии, и используя, в основном, резкие импульсные толчки. А напоследок просто легко размял мышцы плечевого пояса.

— Изверг, — пробормотал Себастиан, когда Крис обошел его и встал к нему лицом.

— Зато шея больше не болит, — парировал тот, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Себастиан фыркнул, бесцеремонно ухватил его за куртку от хирургического костюма и потянул на себя.

— Не болит, — подтвердил он. — Но ты можешь сделать еще лучше.

— Да? — Крис вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Как?

— Старый добрый способ, — в тон ответил Себастиан. — Поцелуй и все пройдет.

Крис рассмеялся и наклонился к нему. Себастиан встретил его на полпути, и поцелуй вышел поначалу таким же нетерпеливым, как и прошлым вечером, но постепенно стал ленивым и неспешным, во время которого они уже стали изучать друг друга — как и где дотронуться, чтобы вырвать стон, заставить задрожать. Крису было проще, он касался обнаженной кожи, оглаживая спину сверху вниз, и, дразня, чуть забирался кончиками пальцев под пояс джинсов. Себастиан в долгу тоже не оставался и первым делом расстегнул косой ворот хирургической куртки и оставил красочный засос над ключицей, а потом и вовсе, не стесняясь, ухватился ладонями за задницу.

— Так вот где первая татуировка, — пробормотал Себастиан, прослеживая губами черные строчки на его коже. — Осталось найти еще четыре.

От обещания, прозвучавшего в его голосе, Криса всего перетряхнуло.

Вообще-то он был категорически против секса на рабочем месте, независимо от того, насколько настойчивы были его пациенты, воспринимавшие терапию, как интимные манипуляции, но прямо сейчас он был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы нарушить свое же правило.

— Крис, ты уже… О, господи!

Крис резко дернулся, отрываясь от Себастиана и уставился на вошедшую к нему в кабинет Скарлетт.

— Как ты вовремя, — пополам с облегчением, пополам с разочарованием выдохнул Крис. Себастиан буквально зарычал и бессильно ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, после чего поднял голову и решительно посмотрел.

— Жду тебя в машине максимум через пятнадцать минут.

Крис удивленно уставился на него в ответ, а Скарлетт так и вовсе дар речи потеряла.

— Или мне нужно заплатить еще полтинник за второе свидание? — с мрачной усмешкой поинтересовался Себастиан, натягивая обратно свой свитер.

Крис улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Иди, я скоро тоже подойду.

Себастиан легко спрыгнул с кушетки и, как наглый кот, продефилировал мимо застывшей изваянием Скарлетт.

— Это… это… — судорожно пыталась выдавить из себя хоть что-то цензурное та. — Какого хрена, Крис? Ты свалил с этим парнем с аукциона, пропал на весь вечер, на звонки не отвечаешь, а на следующий день я застаю тебя, готового разложить его в собственном кабинете?!

Крис только пожал плечами, улыбаясь совершенно по-дурацки.

— Э, нет, красавчик, ты так просто не отделаешься, — Скарлетт загородила выход, явно намереваясь отпустить его не раньше, чем он все ей расскажет. — Что с тобой вообще вчера произошло? Я столько времени пыталась вытащить тебя на свидание хоть с кем-нибудь, а ты выбрал его? Чем он так тебя зацепил?

Крис выглянул в окно, где под окнами его кабинета стояла черная Ауди, даже шум двигателя которой, кажется, выражал неистовое нетерпение хозяина.

— Что я могу сказать? — Крис спешно накинул куртку прямо поверх рабочего костюма, подозревая, что тот долго на нем все равно не задержится. — Я продался ему с потрохами.


End file.
